Moonlight Confessions
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: She had a past. He didn't know about it. She trusted no one, yet trusted him completely. She wanted to tell him, but could never do so. Her body was bruised, and so was her heart. SMxTK for most part with some UsaxMamo too.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, everyone! This is my newest Sailor Moon fanfic. Hope you guys all like it. There is some violence in this fanfic. This is a serious issue in which I am doing my best to portray the emotions of someone going through it. Also, I'm combining a few versions of started stories of mine that I never completed, so some sentences may look familiar. Please enjoy and review.**

Usagi walked into the arcade her mind focused on her latest test result. She cringed as she processed what awaited her when she arrived home. She didn't want to go home, she wanted to avoid the evitable for as long as she could. She knew that things would be worse if she didn't go straight home with her test, but couldn't bring herself to go to her fate. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she made her way inside and to the front stool. She wasn't one to be the center of attention, she avoided that as much as possible, but she knew that Motoki would be there and that brightened her spirits slightly. It always did when he gave her a smile. Her "big brother" had taken care of her too many times to count and yet he still didn't know the real reasons for her conditions.

She sat at the front stool and instinctively pulled her hooded sweatshirt closer to her thin body. She was so grateful that her school had changed its policy a few years back so that there was no longer a strict dress code. She didn't know how she would have been able to go to school if that wasn't the case. Within minutes, Motoki came over and greeted her. He smiled and her heart warmed.

"Hey, Usagi," he said as he handed her her usual milkshake. She smiled and took the drink.

"Hi," she said softly back. She wasn't one for words.

"How did that test that you were worrying about go?" he asked not knowing the mental pain he caused her by asking. She quickly blinked back tears and gulped back the lump that lodged itself in her throat. She tried to calm her shaking hands and hyper ventilating. She couldn't give reason for suspicion.

"Fine," she lied. She hated doing it but she had no choice. Telling him the truth would only give her more pain. She bit her lip and said nothing else. Today she really wasn't in the mood for talking. She was about to go to the back of the arcade to finish her drink when the door opened and chimed a new customer.

Her hair stood on edge as she thought the worse. She swirled around as quickly as she could to see who it was. Her heart slowed. It was only the man that was seemingly friends with Motoki. She turned around and pretended that she hadn't been looking over there. He walked over to her and sat down a stool between them. He greeted Motoki and ordered a coffee before turning and not so discreetly looking at her. She could feel his eyes staring at her, but she didn't look back. Although she wanted to get up and go to the back of the room, she knew it would look weird if she did it now. She didn't want to give him any reason to talk to her. She thought by staying put he wouldn't say anything but she was mistaken.

"Hi," she heard him say in a low yet encouraging voice.

She saw this man every day. Every day they sat near each other but never had he said anything to her before. He was clearly much older than her and that scared her. What reason could he possibly have for talking to her other than the obvious? Or so her mind thought. She knew that her mind was constantly making decisions based on past events but she didn't care. She couldn't let her guard down.

She turned her head slightly only enough so that she could see him without moving her body or making things obvious. No one else was around; he was definitely talking to her. She frowned. She didn't want to reply. So she focused on her drink and pretended she hadn't heard.

"Hello," he repeated slightly more loudly this time and she knew she couldn't pretend to have not heard it. She turned and politely smiled and greeted him as well before turning right back to her previous position. However, he didn't take her hint that she wasn't interested but rather seemed to gain confidence from her greeting.

"You come here often and you always sit right where you are. Do you know Motoki?"

Usagi nodded trying her best to smother the conversation. She remained silent and hoped he would get the message that she wanted to be left alone.

"That's cool," he said quickly seemingly not caring for her lack of words, probably chalking it up to her being shy. But it was so much more than that.

Mamoru sat there mesmerized by the beauty before him. Every day she wore ragged sweatshirts yet they couldn't conceal her beauty. For the past month he had wanted to talk to her every time he saw her but hadn't worked up the courage to. Not to mention he was already in a relationship on some level. Still, this woman intrigued him and he wanted to know why he felt this way.

She turned one final time and smiled her fake smile before downing her drink and hurrying out the door not even stopping to say goodbye to Motoki. She needed out of there but she couldn't go home. Where could she go? That was the issue of her life. She had no place where she felt safe, no one whom she could trust. Sure, she had Motoki, and he tried his best, but he knew nothing of her real life but only the tidbits of it that she had provided. There was only one person whom she trusted completely and the ideology behind that made absolutely no sense. Still, when she was with him she felt as if her problems didn't exist. He didn't know the truth either of course, but part of her wanted to tell him everything. She knew she couldn't, but maybe in time...

Her mind so full of all these ponderings she didn't notice how far she had strayed from home until that moment. She quickly looked at her watch to find it well past suppertime already. She really shouldn't have allowed herself the luxury of going to the arcade after her already lateness due to detention. She picked up her pace to a jog. In her mind, she knew it was ridiculous that she was running towards her problems and not away from them or at least lingering until the very last moment she had, but there still remained a part of her that had hope that if she hurried, she would be in less trouble. She of course was always wrong in judgements like these.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment she got home and closed the door she heard loud footsteps coming towards her. Her heart raced. She shielded herself for what was to come. Her father appeared at the entrance, his arms crossed against his chest, his face red from anger. His arms quickly detached from his chest as he closed the distance between them. She didn't hear any other noise coming from inside and closed her eyes, realizing that her mother was either upstairs or out for the night the same with her brother. Her eyes remained closed as she received a blow to her face from her father's hand. Her eyes opened but no tears formed. She didn't cry anymore. She just took her punishment without shedding any tears or showing her pain. Her face heated up and she resisted the urge to touch it. Her eyes watched him silently not speaking unless spoken to.

"That is for coming home so late!" he yelled. So her brother and mother weren't home. She shivered. That meant they were alone.

"Your mother made a wonderful dinner and you didn't even have the courtesy to come home on time!"

"Sorry," she said softly, not calling him any name. She couldn't call him "dad" after what he had done to her, but he got even more upset when she called him "father", so she didn't call him anything these days.

"Sorry is not good enough, Young Lady. Don't let it happen again."

She didn't even bother to explain that she was late because she had been in detention. No, trying to justify her actions would just infuriate him more and result in more pain for her. She held back and waited for him to continue. She'd learned that silence usually resulted in either more abuse or a quicker exit, but her father's actions were unpredictable and she could never tell which would be her outcome.

"Answer when I talk to you," he yelled again. So it was one of those days. She nodded her head quickly and apologized once again only using that one single word she had been so accustomed to.

"Now," he continued, extending his hand in a demanding fashion.

"Give me your test!"

She nodded and instantly began going through her bag to find her paper. When she did, she straightened her posture and handed it to him. She held her breath and once again closed her eyes waiting for the impact. Two seconds paced… three…four…five… and then slap. The impact was so strong this time, she fell over. Her body fell against the small table by the door. The pointed edges dug into her flesh and she let out a small cry.

"You got a forty percent you little Idiot!" he barked and then grabbed her by the hair. She hurried up to avoid more damage. He slapped her across the face once more and then dropped her harshly on the ground. Not expecting the sudden drop, she fell badly on her ankle and heard a snap. She muffled her cries with her fist in her mouth. He stared at her pitifully before walking away. Just as he was at the doorframe to the next room, he turned back and crumpled up the paper. He shot it at her maliciously and then pointed his finger at her.

"You better pass the next test, you worthless child, or else it's…" his voice trailed as he raised his hand and swished it down hard and fast. He then proceeded out the room.

Usagi's hands held unto her ankle the minute he left the room. Tears streamed down her burning face. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of tears, so she held them in, but there was only so long one can bottle up their emotions. She sat there for a few minutes, before realizing she needed to leave the area before he came back and forced her away from his vision. She held unto the table that she had fallen against and tried to get up. Pain hit her ankle as she placed weight on it and shot up her leg. She nearly fell back down but she was used to pain and almost broken bones. She held her breath and forced herself up the stairs. Once she was in her room, she locked the door. She felt a bit safer as she heard the click of the lock. Her father at first had demanded that she take the lock off, but when she had braved him and told him no, he had only hit her a few times before dropping the subject. He didn't seem to give a damn about it anymore and for that she was grateful.

She sat on her bed and opened her book bag to retrieve her homework. It was beyond her how her father abused her for getting poor grades but expected them to improve because of it. Like she could function after that? Tears fell down her cheeks and unto her notebook. She lay down on her stomach and forced herself to try and get some work done. Things would only continue if she didn't try to improve her grades.

After an hour of sobbing and tear streaked papers she finished her homework and tossed her notebook on the floor. She was so hungry. Her stomach ached and was so glad she had stopped for a milkshake. She had no money of course, but Motoki always let her eat there for free since he was the owner. Her head fell to her pillow as she forced herself to try and sleep off her pain. She didn't have pain killers available either and if she tried to sneak some, he would always find out and make her pay. So she had learned to stop trying and to just deal with the numbing pain.

Her eyes had just drifted closed it seemed when she awoke to a loud buzzing noise. She momentarily forgot her pain in her sleepy state and got up suddenly only to fall down. She crawled over to her bag and pulled out her communicator. That was yet another crisis in her life. She was a super-heroine that fought creatures from another world. Her cat, Luna, was the one who always messaged her when there was danger. At least Luna was on her side and while she had at first tried to get Usagi to speak up and tell her mother, she had given up trying as the months and years went by. Still, she found it odd that she was the only one to fight these monsters. Well not the only one, she thought, a smile actually crossing her face with memories of her masked knight.

On nights like these, when she was already bruised and barely able to walk, she cursed being a hero. Yet, on good nights where she escaped without any attacks to herself in battle (even though she was often nursing her wounds during this time), she was happy for the release and distraction it provided.

She took her time making her way to her window. She opened it and the cool fall air hit her with its refreshing breeze. Looking down, Usagi paused, wondering how on Earth she was going to get down with her sprained ankle. She clutched her broach and silently murmured her transformation words, hoping beyond all hope that it would cure her sprain temporarily and give her the strength to get to the battlefield. Sometimes it did in fact cure some of her aches, but not always for the more serious ones.

Once transformed, she lunged into the nearby tree just outside her bedroom window. Her ankle proved to not be healed and she gave all her power into not yelling as she fell ungracefully to the ground. More bruises would now mark her delicate but scarred body. She ran through the streets, dragging her injured leg as much as she could, but couldn't avoid much pain. By the time she got her already injured body to the mentioned location, her body ached from the pain she had inflicted on herself by running. She needed to make this quick before she passed out.

Looking at the monster, she pointed her magic stick at it, said a few chant words and then let its power eliminate it. The power took a great deal from her and she collapsed on the ground just as the monster faded into dust. Less than a minute passed before she felt someone beside her. Panic didn't come however rather relief. She was safe. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

He dropped to his knees by her side and gently cradled her head in his large gloved hands, his cape falling all around him as he knelt on the cold ground. She smiled as she nuzzled her face into them. She felt warmth deep within her as her protector picked her up in his arms. She allowed him because she trusted him with her life.

"Sailor Moon," he breathed holding her close to him.

"Tuxedo Kamen," she whispered back, mesmerized by his dark blue eyes, unable to stop staring, unable to say a word another than his name.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned, his eyes shining with love and worry for her wellbeing. "I didn't see you get hit by the youma… I'm so sorry," he apologized, his gaze never leaving her eyes.

Sailor Moon lightly shook her head. "I didn't, so don't be," her voice sounded weak and even she realized that.

Tuxedo Kamen's gloved hand lightly cupped her swollen cheek. "What happened to you?" his deep voice asked as he inspected her cheek lovingly.

She sighed deeply. "It doesn't matter," she said not wanting to ruin the moment with lies. She gingerly lifted her arm despite the pain that surged as she did this and using her hand brought his eyes back to hers.

She was still half in his arms half on the ground but she didn't care. She didn't want to lose contact with this man. His eyes, so dark and mysterious, held so many emotions right now… concern… worry… love… her relationship with Tuxedo Kamen was something she hadn't understood from the first time she had seen him. It had been easy letting him in and trusting him. It was like they had already known each other for years. She knew that was a crazy idea, and that she was even crazier for trusting him, but she couldn't help it. They shared this amazing bond, and she knew he felt it too by the ways he stared at her and his gentle loving gestures. They were soul mates. It was as simple as that.

She couldn't help but let her hand linger on his soft skin. He was such a good person. She owed him her life. When he was around her, she couldn't help but feel safe. When she was in his arms, she felt happy… she felt deep inner peace. She wanted to stay there forever. She knew she couldn't afford such luxuries, she knew she couldn't trust anyone, that having feelings for him would only lead to pain and heart break, but she couldn't deny what she felt towards her masked hero. When she was with him, it was like her mind played a different game. She was no longer scared; she was no longer paranoid that something would happen. All memories of her pain left her mind the minute he picked her up into those rugged arms. He was the one person she felt safe around, the one person she could let her guard down for. This was ironic since he was the one who could do her the most harm with that strength of his.

He mimicked her earlier action and nuzzled his face into her glove. She giggled. His hands tightened around her back and under her knees. He was about to move her off of himself and place her back on the ground beside them so that they could stand and leave, when she shook her head. A grin placed on his face as he obeyed and held her tighter to him, his arms cradling her. Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she figured he had misread her meaning.

"My ankle," she said gently, a smile on her face as well, wishing she could stay with him longer too. "It is sprained and I made it worse by running here."

His eyes raced to her ankle, even though he knew that he couldn't tell if it was broken by merely looking. Still, it looked swollen. What had his angel gotten herself into? She was bruised and hurt from what parts of her he could see. Had there been a battle he hadn't know about? He mentally shook his head. No, her transformation pull would have made him transform. Still, that needed to be looked at…

"I should look at your ankle," he said as his eyes pierced hers again. She only nodded. It was true, it did need looking at, and she couldn't go to the doctor, for more than one reason.

"I trust you," she murmured into his chest burrowing her face there.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. He gently lowered his hand to her ankle, hesitating a moment in mid-air before his fingers touched her bare skin. He pressed her ankle here and there hearing sharp intakes of air. Still, he determined after a few minutes of gentle prodding that it was not broken but just badly sprained. She moved her head away from his chest and smiled up at him.

"What would I do without you?" her voice was airy as she asked, her eyes conveying just how grateful she was.

His hand rose her cup her face tenderly while the other held her against his warm body. He looked deep into her eyes. "You will never have to find out because I will always be here for you," he answered sweetly and she could feel his breath against her cheek.

She rested her head against his shoulder. Right now she was happy and it was for moments like these that she continued living. She had to be strong. Her pain would end eventually. It had to. Her mind drifted to happy thoughts as she sat there. Glad that once again, her mind was full of pleasant thoughts.

After quite some time, Sailor Moon pulled away and carefully stood. Tuxedo Kamen stood as well. She looked up at him and quickly moved back into his embrace. His arms encircled her body as he hugged her back.

"Thank you for everything," she breathed into his chest. He rested his chin on her head, his hand rubbing her back gently.

"You're welcome," he replied and with that she pulled away for good and nodded.

"See you soon," she said still dazed as she started to walk off. Within seconds he was by her side. His arm extended out in front of her to stop her. Her eyes met his to find him looking very concerned.

"Will you be able to get home alright with you ankle the way it is?"

The blonde nodded. "I don't live that far. I'll just walk slowly."

Tuxedo Kamen bowed his head slightly in a way that showed he respected her decision and then jumped into the air and was gone. Sailor Moon sighed and started home. After all, she had school the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days passed without anything happening. She went to school, got home, ate supper, did homework, and went to bed. She hadn't had trouble with her father since he had caused her to sprain her ankle and there hadn't been any youma attacks so she hadn't seen Tuxedo Kamen in that amount of time neither. She really wanted to see him, she thought, as she walked to school. Her mind was so deep in thought that she didn't see him until she bumped into something hard and fell backwards. She cried out in pain as she fell on her still sprained ankle and just when it was almost done healing too. Tears rolled down her face the second the pain surged through her ankle. She hastily tried to brush them away before anyone saw but as she looked up to see who or what she had bumped into, she realized that he had already seen her tears. His eyes were focused on her intensely as he stood above her.

She didn't say anything; she just sat there on the cold ground. What was he doing here, the man from the arcade whom she didn't know his name? He then dropped to his knees and helped her pick up her scattered materials. Then he proceeded in extending his hand to help her up as he stood himself. Usagi paused for a moment, suddenly feeling wary. Wasn't it enough that the man was near her every afternoon and now he was bumping into her before school? She studied his eyes before making a decision to accept his waiting hand or not. They were midnight blue just like Tuxedo Kamen's she realized. As she focused on them, she came to the conclusion that they didn't hold evil but rather goodness and concern. She smiled lightly and hesitantly reached out to touch his hand. The minute her delicate fingers touched his, an electric current passed through them. She jerked her hand away, her eyes meeting his to see that he had felt it to. His eyes were big as he stared down at her. Placing her hands on the ground, she carefully stood, favouring her ankle. She brushed by him, intent on leaving without saying anything else, when he called out to her.

"What's your name?" he asked into the morning air.

She stopped but didn't turn around. Was he serious? Why would she give a complete stranger her name? True, she saw him everyday, but that could also mean that he was stalking her. Her insecurities won out and she continued on her way ignoring his question. He soon caught up, however, and gave her a heart melting smile, standing in front of her to block her from leaving.

"Come on," he begged playfully, a crooked smile on his lips. "I'm Mamoru Chiba."

He was so close to her causing her heart to race. She frowned. He wouldn't leave until he knew her name, would he? She didn't have time to spare. She looked at her watch to see that she had mere minutes until the bell was to ring and she was still a half a block away. On top of that, now she had to walk slowly because of her re-injured ankle. If she were to get detention for being late she would get hurt that evening when she arrived home. Staring into his deep blue eyes she remembered the honestly and goodness that she had seen in them. What was the harm in giving him her first name?

"Usagi," she stated before moving out of his way. "Look I really have to go."

She heard him call out to her once more as she began walking away. "Odango is more fitting," he teased as he watched her leave.

She smiled but didn't turn around or say anything in response. She just smiled and hurried to get to school on time. She didn't know what was happening to her lately and that scared her. She had never been so trusting in the past. But ever since she had started seeing Tuxedo Kamen on a nightly basis, for the most part, she had felt her walls crumbling and that really made her nervous. She couldn't allow them to break, it could be too dangerous. And while she didn't think the man she had just talked to was dangerous, she couldn't be sure and couldn't risk it. Tuxedo Kamen was the only man she could trust.

The morning passed without any further problems. She, luckily, had been excused from detention on account of her improving her amount of tardies that month. She had thanked her teacher profusely before taking her seat and concentrating on school. Her thoughts were completely plagued by visions of the two mysterious men in her life. This Mamoru Chiba surprisingly remained in her thoughts for the most part of the morning.

It was late afternoon when her luck ran out. Loud screams came from within the school as the teachers were told to evacuate the students. Usagi, as quickly as possible, left the rest of the students and found a place to transform. Hurrying as much as her leg would allow her, she ran towards the youma. Her leg gave way just as she neared the beast, and in front of several shell-shocked students and teachers, fell to the ground. She let out a gasp of air. She was feeling the effects of walking on it, let alone running on it. She really needed to stay off it if she wanted it to heal. Unfortunately she would have no such luck.

She grabbed her stick and hoped that she could still attack it from her position on the ground. She just needed to be quick. Shouting words, she aimed at the monster; a beam was emitted, yet missed her target. It approached her. Her heart raced. Her eyes closed and just as they did she felt those strong arms around her. She let out the breath she had been holding.

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen greeted as he picked her up into his arms and lunged into the air to avoid the shot. She gladly welcomed the comfort of his arms and almost gave way to sleep. His gentle fingers woke her face as he pressed them into her cheek, holding her against him with one arm. She blushed as she opened her eyes to stare into his.

"Got one more shot in you?" he asked, his voice a mixture of encouragement and concern. She nodded. Then, mid-air, she positioned her attack and hit the monster dead-on. Her heart slowed and she let her body fall back into his arms.


End file.
